


Prove me wrong (it feels so right)

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Felipinho is a smart kid, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Minttu is a bad ass, he stays out of trouble don't worry, it's filth okay - just accept it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Jenson and Kimi are at Felipe's Annual Halloween party, and looking for better entertainment. Shenanigans (of the R-rated variety) ensue.





	Prove me wrong (it feels so right)

He never intended to end up here. In fact, this is probably as far as what he intended on doing on Halloween night. He had in mind to watch some bad horror movies until he fell asleep on the couch. After the kids’ Halloween movies were over of course. But Minttu had insisted on going since Hanna was going to be there. The two girls hadn't seen each other in weeks and he knew they were craving some alone time. It would have looked odd if she had showed up without Kimi, so he had agreed. Thankfully, his brother was more than happy to have all the kids at his house for the night in order for them to go to Felipe’s annual Halloween party.

So while Minttu and Hanna had disappeared from the crowd, Kimi had been left to munch on some snacks. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Felipe had done good on the food choices.

"Escaped prisoner. Had to match Minttu’s costume?” Jenson asks.

Kimi looks up from his bowl of munchies to the half-naked Jenson in front of him. The tutu and wings he’s wearing are barely covering any skin. Kimi nods as he stuffs his mouth with more food.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but Minttu looks fine in that police uniform. I ran into her earlier.”

Kimi lets out a chuckle and raises his glass as a toast to her.

Jenson happily clinks their glasses together. “Well, at least you're not freezing your nipples off. Hey, I hear Felipe hid the really good drinks in one of the bedrooms. Cigars too." Jenson whispers with a grin.

"Who said that?"

"Daniel."

Kimi turns away. “Not in the mood for your shenanigans tonight.” Ricciardo certainly wasn't a reliable source and he wasn’t about to leave his snacks for speculations. For all he knew, Daniel had set up some lame trap as a joke.

"And I confirmed with Felipinho before he went to bed,” Jenson adds, a whisper in Kimi’s ear.

Kimi puts his bowl down. Now that is a reliable source. The kid is always full of useful information. He takes a large handful of food and shoves it in his mouth. “Fine,” he says and puts his bowl and drink aside on a counter.

They make sure Felipe isn’t looking and head away from the main crowd, towards a promising looking hallway.

The first door they try is a closet. Then comes the bathroom, which they decide they might as well use while they’re here. Once that’s done, they carry on.

"This one’s locked,” Jenson says when he tries a new door. 

Kimi tries the adjacent door. “It’s open.” He slowly pushes the door in. “Gym,” he 

says, disappointed. He still goes in though, pulling at random pieces of equipment, lifting a few weights, throwing a medicine ball to Jenson and catching him off guard. Jenson manages to catch the ball, but he stumbles and ends up on his ass. Kimi cracks up laughing, but has to scurry and hide behind the punching bag to avoid the ball Jenson throws back at him in retaliation.

Since this had been the last door in the hallway, Kimi decides to check out the balcony. He opens the door and briefly closes his eyes to welcome the cooler night air against his skin. He notices the balcony to his left, the one from the locked room. It’s only a short gap between the two. “Come here,” he calls to Jenson, who joins him. “Give it a try?”

Jenson hops on the railing and with Kimi’s help, steps over to the other balcony’s railing. Kimi follows after him, and once they’re both on the same side, Jenson leans a bit in to try and catch a glimpse of what’s inside through the door. Before he does though, the door opens widely.

"Hi Kimi. Hi Jenson."

Jenson loses his balance and falls face first on the balcony floor. Kimi tumbles on top of him, the handcuffs that are dangling from his wrist smacking him in the face in the process.

"Hey bud," Jenson says with a grin as if nothing happened.

“You guys ok?” Felipinho asks.

Kimi and Jenson dust themselves up, rubbing a few sore places. “Yeah, nothing broken.”

Jenson is quick to recover and wrap an arm around Felipinho’s shoulders. “So buddy, how’ve you been?”

Felipinho shrugs the arm off and holds out an open hand. “Fifty Euros.”

Jenson looks at Kimi. “I don’t have my wallet.”

Kimi rolls his eyes and digs up his wallet. He pulls out a twenty and slaps it in the kid’s hand. “All I got.”

Felipinho doesn’t look impressed with the reduced amount but takes it anyways. He points to the balcony one floor up from the gym. “Booze is in there. Don’t break anything and stop being so loud,” he says with a yawn and heads back inside his room. “It’s not that hard. Our house isn’t that big,” they hear him say before he closes the door behind him.

Kimi and Jenson stand still on the balcony for a moment.

“How much money do you think he made tonight?” Jenson asks.

Kimi climbs back up on the railing. “A lot. Come up here, give me a boost.”

Jenson obliges and helps Kimi up to the upper balcony. He’s about half-way there, hanging precariously in the air, trying to pull himself into a better position, when he stops and thinks that maybe they should have tried the stairs and inside door first. Too late for that now. He manages to get his whole body on safe ground before reaching down to help Jenson up.

Luckily for them, the outside door is unlocked and allows them in to the spacious guest bedroom. Jenson goes straight for the well-stocked bar cart while Kimi opens the nicely carved wooden box sitting on a dresser. He picks out one of the cigars and smells it. He hasn’t had one of these since the day his daughter was born. He’s overdue for a puff or two.

Kimi plops down on the bed, flicking the intricately engraved lighter open to light his cigar. He inhales, letting the smoke fill his mouth before slowly blowing it out. 

"You're gonna make the place stink. You should smoke on the balcony," Jenson says as he joins him on the bed with two glasses of whiskey.

Kimi accepts a glass, taking a sip of the alcohol, grimacing at the taste.

"Yeah I know. It's the cheap stuff. Looks like Dan must have gotten here before us."

They sit in silence for a while, which Kimi doesn’t mind. He had, however, hoped for a bit more from their final destination. 

"You know what's better than whiskey?" Kimi says as he lays his cold cigar on the rim of his empty glass.

Jenson is holding his glass above his head, letting the last couple drops fall in to his open mouth. "What's that?" He says after catching them.

"A fuck."

Jenson looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "You offering?"

"Why not?"

Jenson gets up from the bed, taking the whiskey glass from Kimi's hand and bringing both back to the drink cart. "Not even any courtship. I'm not that easy, Mr. Räikkönen."

Kimi lets out a chuckle. "Alright we don't have to fuck." Too bad, but it was worth a shot asking.

Kimi unzips his jumpsuit and lets his hand go down to his crotch, tugging at his cock a couple times.

"Are you masturbating?" Jenson asks when he turns around, his voice a few tones higher than normal.

Kimi notices how Jenson’s gaze linger his way just a little too long for someone who’s not interested. "You don't wanna fuck,” he says, hoping maybe Jenson will say otherwise.

He doesn’t. But he also doesn’t stop looking at Kimi while chastising him. "Unbelievable." 

"Not my fault you're wearing almost nothing." And damn, Kimi really wishes Jenson was wearing nothing at all.

"No no no, you are not blaming this on me,” Jenson says, inching closer. For a second, Kimi thinks he might even join him in bed, the way he’s shifting his weight around. 

Kimi brings his thumb to his mouth, sucking it wet, leaving a trail of spit fall down his chin as he slides his hand back into his clothes to rub his saliva at the tip of his cock.

"I'm leaving,” Jenson says, and steps away from the bed, but not before a few glances over his shoulder.

"Too bad," Kimi says as he closes his eyes to enjoy a good tug. "You were helping."

Jenson pauses at the door and turns around once more. “Are you honestly just going to lay there and...” Jenson stops mid-sentence, gesturing vaguely at Kimi.

“You can still join me.” Kimi pushes the jumpsuit off his shoulders and below his waist and, when he catches a glimpse of the outline of Jenson’s cock straining hard against the Speedo’s fabric, grins to himself.  He pushes a finger in. He’s gonna get off, with or without help, but he would definitely prefer with. 

“It’s okay if you’re bad in bed. I won’t tell,” Kimi says just loud enough for Jenson to hear. A last resort taunt to coax the other to stay.

“If I’m what?”

Kimi can hear the offense in Jenson’s voice. “Bwoah, I don’t know, heard rumours. It’s fine.” He’s heard nothing but good things about Jenson’s bedroom skills, but he’s not about to let that on.

Kimi can practically see the gears turning in Jenson’s head. He sure hopes they stop at the right decision. 

“One fuck,” Jenson finally says as he checks the door locks. “One fuck,” he repeats. “Just to prove you wrong.”

Kimi grins as he kicks off his costume completely, wishing he could get the cuffs off too. Nevertheless, his Halloween was about to get a lot more fun. “Okay, come here then butterfly.”

Jenson puffs his chest out and struts towards the bed. “I’ll have you know I’m a fairy, not a butterfly.”

Kimi chuckles. “Same thing, but maybe take it off?”

Jenson does a little twirl before patting down his tutu. “Why? Don’t wanna get fucked by a fairy?”

Kimi spreads his legs a little wider. “As long as I get fucked.”

“Got a condom?” Jenson asks. “Not a lot of pockets in this thing.”

Kimi reaches down in his jumpsuit’s pocket and grabs his wallet once again. Who knew he was going to need it so often tonight. He pulls out a couple of condoms, considering them for a moment before picking one and tossing it to Jenson. “Here, should do.”

The wings come off, and so does the green tutu, slipped off Jenson’s hips a little too quickly. Kimi would have preferred a bit of a show, but no matter.

Jenson’s hand drops in his Speedo, stroking his cock briefly before undressing completely. Kimi’s eyes linger unashamedly, pushing a second finger inside himself. He won’t need as much prep as with Hulk, but he’s got nothing better to do at this party so he might as well take his time.    
  
Jenson approaches the bed, still stroking himself to get to full hardness. Kimi’s tongue darts across his lips, images of him sucking Jenson’s dick taking over his thoughts.

  
When Jenson is on the bed, he slicks a couple fingers and slides them inside Kimi. “Think you’re ready?”

Kimi had figured this would be a quick affair, but he didn’t think Jenson would skip ahead that quickly. “Yeah, it’s fine,” he still says, his voice falling flat.

He turns around to face the bed, hips raised up. Jenson puts on the condom and with a hand on Kimi’s back to steady himself, slowly pushes in.

Kimi forces himself to relax his breathing and release any tension he’s holding, shifting his hips to make it more comfortable.

“You okay?,” Jenson asks, his hands sliding down Kimi’s back to rest on his hips.

“Mmh,” Kimi answers, slowly rocking against Jenson. 

Jenson thrusts back, and they continue and it’s okay, but Kimi is getting kind of bored. 

  
“Is that all you got?” Kimi says, the sex so far feeling almost medical. Yeah, he’d still cum eventually, but he can’t see having a mind blowing orgasm this way.

Jenson picks up the pace a bit, one hand sliding forward to wrap around Kimi’s cock. It’s better, but still not the great sex he had anticipated. “I expected more,” he says. “Thought you said you were good at this.”

Jenson stills inside him, then pulls out. “This isn’t working,” Jenson says with a sigh as he peels the condom off. “You just want a fuck to get off and then complain when it’s just that. How am I supposed to show you how great I am like that? Anybody can fuck.” Jenson sits dejected on the bed. 

 

Kimi pushes himself off the bed and sits on his heels. Jenson wasn’t wrong. He had really just wanted a fuck when this all started, but if Jenson is really as good a lay as the rumours say, then maybe he should give it a real chance.

“Sorry. I’m being a dick,” Kimi says in apology. When Jenson fails to answer, Kimi reaches over to cup Jenson’s face and kisses him as tenderly as he can, leaving all traces of sex out of it. Just lips, barely parting. “Let’s start over,” Kimi whispers against Jenson’s lips. “Don’t make me beg.”

Jenson finally meets his eyes and a devious smile returns to his lips. “We’ll keep the begging for later,” he says, and brings their mouths together again.

Kimi sits back against the headboard and Jenson straddles him. It’s strangely intimate to be so close to him, but Kimi decides to embrace it.

And so it starts, Jenson’s fingers comb through his hair, massaging at his scalp, and that simple motion makes Kimi relax and lean into the touch. His chest feels warm, but he’s fairly certain it’s no longer due to the whiskey.

Jenson strokes Kimi’s thigh at the same time, and his chest, and Kimi loses track as he lets himself be caressed into a sleepy daze. Only then does he feel Jenson’s lips in the crook of his neck, closing softly on his skin, the motion repeated until Jenson is kissing his jaw, his chin, everywhere except his mouth. Kimi tries for a proper kiss but Jenson turns to avoid him and kisses his shoulder instead, letting his teeth graze ever so gently on his skin.

Kimi pulls Jenson closer to him, and a shiver runs through his spine when their cocks brush together. He tries to stroke them, but Jenson grabs him by the cuffs and stops him. “Not yet,” he says, nibbling at Kimi’s lip before finally going in for a deep kiss.

A moan escapes his lips and he wraps his arms tight around Jenson, kissing him back and fuck, Kimi hasn’t been kissed like that before. The way Jenson savours every press of their lips, every touch of their tongues, it makes him feel as if Jenson had been waiting for this very moment since the day they met.

He’s pretty sure his blood is leaving his brain and going straight to his cock. “Fuck,” Kimi says as Jenson licks and kisses his neck, “I’m gonna cum if you keep this up.”

Jenson’s laugh is low and filthy and raises goosebumps on Kimi’s skin. “Well I better stop then.”

There’s a sounds akin to a whine when Jenson pulls away, so he gives Kimi one more peck. “Don’t worry Räikkönen, I’m not done with you.”

At Jenson’s guidance, Kimi lies down on his back, propping a couple pillows under his head so he can watch the Brit. Not that it’s really helpful, since his eyes go rolling back the moment Jenson’s head disappears between his thighs, tongue lapping at his entrance. His hands clutch at the bedsheets, struggling to keep his hips from bucking upwards. He suddenly feels foolish for even considering getting himself off alone. Jenson is fucking amazing with his tongue. “Fuck me already,” he gasps, reaching a hand in Jenson’s hair and tugging slightly at it.

Jenson stops and peers up at Kimi. “Oh I’m just getting started,” he says with that stupid smirk and starts kissing the inside of his thighs, slowly - agonizingly slowly - inching closer to his dripping cock.

Kimi arches into the mattress when Jenson pushes fingers inside him, and if that wasn’t enough to make him dizzy, Jenson starts massaging his balls with his tongue, shifting them around. Then there’s one long drawn out lick and he feels the warm wetness of Jenson’s mouth closing around him. His heels dig into the bed, toes curling as Jenson’s tongue swirls around his cock. “Jenson, fuck,” Kimi moans out. He reaches down for Jenson once more and this time the Brit complies, climbing back up over Kimi for a kiss, their bodies pressed together. 

“On your side,” Jenson tells him all the while showering him with the softest of touches. 

Kimi lies on his side, Jenson tucked close behind him. Jenson is slow to push inside him. Kimi tries to draw him in faster, but Jenson must sense it because he wraps an arm around him, stilling him, and starts kissing his back, tracing his shoulder blade, the nape of his neck. Kimi moves against Jenson, millimeter by millimeter until there is no more space between them, Kimi feeling so wonderfully filled. 

“Keep going?,” Jenson asks, a hand sliding down to wrap loosely around Kimi’s cock.

Kimi utters something more like a moan than a yes, but it gets the point across. Jenson starts rocking into him slowly. He’s so damn careful and Kimi never thought he’d like being taken care of that much. He reaches behind him and grabs Jenson’s ass, urging him for more.

Jenson pulls gently at Kimi’s earlobe with his teeth. “You are so needy,” he says, but he still responds, thrusting faster. Kimi’s fingers dig into Jenson, and he brings the pillow he’s clutching to his mouth, biting into it to try and muffle himself.

Jenson runs a thumb over the head of Kimi’s cock, spreading it along its length before stroking it. Kimi reaches for Jenson and pulls him in for a sloppy kiss, he knows he’s close and Jenson’s mouth against his is enough to make him forget his name. They’re a mess of limbs and sweat and all Kimi wants is to stay entwined like this, in this unreal moment, his senses overloading from all the places he’s being touched, caressed, licked. Kimi twists, his mouth searching for Jenson’s. It’s a stretch and he almost can’t breathe but he knows he’s so close. His body pulses and shivers as he cums, his moans drowned against Jenson’s mouth.

Only after his body stills and goes limp, his heart still pounding and breath heavy, does he become cognizant of Jenson, still deep inside him, nose nuzzled in his hair, arm firmly around his chest.

“Did you cum?” Kimi asks, because his brain had been too occupied to notice.

“Mhmm,” Jenson says, pressing a kiss to Kimi’s shoulder. “Hard not too when you were so good for me.”

Jenson slowly pulls out and Kimi suddenly feels cold and empty, a shiver running through him.

They stay like this for a while, which is fine by Kimi, because the last thing his body wants to do right now is move.

Eventually though, Jenson moves away, stretching like a cat waking up from a long nap. He doesn’t go far though, and straddles Kimi’s lap. “So, tell me, was I your best?”

Kimi laughs. He had already forgotten about his earlier taunt. “It was fine.”

“Come on admit it,” Jenson says as he leans forward and gives Kimi a tease of a kiss, mostly with the tip of his tongue.

Kimi kisses him back, because damn he could do this all night. “It was good.”

“I’m not moving until you admit it,” Jenson says, laughing against Kimi’s lips. He grabs the dangling cuff from Kimi’s wrist. 

“I wouldn’t do -“

But before Kimi has time to finish his sentence, Jenson has cuffed himself.

“Now we’re stuck together until you tell me I was your best,” Jenson says.

Kimi rolls Jenson on his back, so he’s now the one pinning him down, hands linked together. Jenson looks fucking good laid out for him like that, and he wouldn’t mind making a writhing mess out of him as payback. “You were good,” he says and dips down, pressing his lips to Jenson’s smug grin. He traces kisses all the way to Jenson’s ear and whispers, “but Hulk says I have no gag reflex. Makes for the best blow jobs. I can show you, I mean, if you want.” Kimi brings Jenson’s hand to his mouth, and shamelessly sucks on on a finger.

“Are you seriously asking for permission?” Jenson asks, his voice strangled. ”Have at it.”

Kimi gets straight to it, spreading Jenson’s thighs wide. He kneels at the foot of the bed, and in one swoop, pulls Jenson to the edge. Jenson lets out a laugh. “Easy there, Tiger.”

Kimi ignores him and takes Jenson’s soft cock fully in his mouth, chuckling around it when he hears Jenson gasp in surprise. It takes a minute of tongue action to get Jenson hard again, but once he is, Kimi helps Jenson to stand. The least Jenson can do is help with the thrusting. Kimi relaxes his mouth around Jenson’s cock, and with a hand planted firmly on his ass, starts properly sucking him off. He looks up, his eyes meeting Jenson’s, and God he’s gorgeous with that flush on his face. He lets him thrust deep in his mouth, to the back of his throat, and before long, Jenson’s legs tremble and he comes, clinging to Kimi’s shoulders for support until his knees give and he falls back on the bed. He lets himself drop on his back with sigh, Kimi climbing in bed next to him. 

Jenson rubs at the red marks left by the cuffs. “Time to take these off?”

“Can’t, Minttu’s got the keys. I’ll text her,” Kimi says and reaches for his phone.

Jenson’s eyes go wide. “And tell her what?!”

Kimi glances at his phone, quickly typing out a text. “Truth?”

“You can’t be serious?” Jenson props himself up on his elbow. “Why would you do that?”

Kimi doesn’t get what the big deal is about. “She’s my wife.” Although, truth be told, he most likely wouldn’t have told this kind of thing to Jenni which, in hindsight, he should have seen as a problem right away. But he had hit the marital jackpot with Minttu. She gave him the wholesome, loving, solid relationship he needed, but she was also open-minded and not only understood, but also agreed, that it was unfair to rely solely on one person for all of their needs. “She’ll be here in five minutes,” Kimi says when she answers him.

“That easy, uh?” Jenson asks, and Kimi thinks he might have seen a glint on envy in his eyes. “So what now, we just wait?”

“Yeah,” Kimi answers. “Maybe put some clothes back on.” They both put their costumes back on, though Jenson refrains from putting his wings on just yet.

"So who else have you slept with?" Jenson asks as they sit back down on the bed while they wait.

Kimi turns to Jenson with a questioning look.

"Drivers," he clarifies.

"Oh. Not that many."

"Seb?"

"Once or twice," Kimi says. "You?"

"Once or twice."

They both chuckle. Clearly they've both had him a few times more than that.

Kimi finds himself enjoying this, just hanging out with Jenson, no judgment, no facades. Their cuffed hands is a nice excuse for just an ounce of lingering contact. He smiles as their fingers effortlessly entwine and caress each other, comfortably connected. "Mark?" he asks.

"Great sex," Jenson replies, and which doesn’t surprise Kimi. He’ll admit to having gotten off to thoughts of Mark before. "Felipe?"

"I tried but he did not want to."

"Ah. No match for Rob and Rafa."

Kimi tries to think of who else Jenson might have been with. "Rosberg?"

"Junior or senior?" Jenson says.

When Kimi shoots him a look, Jenson cracks up laughing. "Joking! Yeah, Nico and I had a thing for a bit. Who else for you? Hakkinen?"

"Ah I cannot talk about that. Long ago."

A knock on the door stops the conversation. “Kimi?” a gentle voice asks from the hallway.

“Yeah,” he answers and drags Jenson out of bed with him to answer. He unlocks the door and lets Minttu in, greeting her with a kiss and a thank you.

Jenson and Kimi present her their cuffed hands.

“Help?” Jenson asks sheepishly.

She looks down at them and laughs, then lets her gaze scan over Jenson’s semi-nude body. When she looks back at him, Kimi hears the unspoken question and gives a curt nod.

Minttu slowly pulls the keys out, twirls them for a second, and then stuffs them back in her pocket. “No.”

“No?” Jenson asks, though Kimi is quite certain he heard correctly. But he lets his wife handle it. She’s more than capable.

She undoes the top buttons of her uniform then pulls the leather baton from her belt, tapping it against her hand to punctuate her sentences as she speaks.

“Escaping custody. Breaking and entering. Theft,” she says, pointing the at empty whiskey glasses. “Vandalism,” she continues, pushing a discarded condom with the tip of her boot and noticing the stains left on the bed cover. “And indecent exposure.” She pauses, giving Jenson another once over. “Get back in bed. I think you need to be punished for this.”

Jenson tugs at Kimi’s hand with the cuffs to get him closer. “Is she serious?”

Kimi can already feel the blood returning to his cock. “It’s the law,” he answers, tossing his hands up in mock surrender. “Round two?”

Minttu steps closer to Jenson, her body practically pressed against him, baton sliding slowly up the inside of Jenson’s leg. “Well, prisoner?”

Jenson grins giddily. “Yes m’am,” he says and follows Kimi back to the bed.

As Kimi climbs into bed with Jenson, Minttu twirling the baton as she waits for them to be ready, he decides this is probably going to be his best Halloween yet.  

The END

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going cross-eyed reading this fic too many times. Hopefully I haven't missed any huge mistake. :/


End file.
